Storm
by theshadowwithinyoursoul
Summary: A girl makes a discovery that may change her life. When life takes a turn for the worst will the justice league be able to save her? Or will she be lost to the world forever... Rated for violence and minor language
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you to a friend I met for helping me feel inspired to write this. She rocks! ~Keep writing! See ya next summer! :)~

Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every time I typed: Do not own... well, then I would be able to own Justice League.

Chapter 1

I don't know why fate is against me. It seems that every time something good happens, something HAS to happen to even it all out.

The sky was dark that night. The night that changed everything.

I was jogging home from school when the rain began to fall. Living in Gotham you learn that you do not want to be walking the streets alone when its dark.

Suddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder. My heart stopped and my elbow swung back. Fear blotted out every other emotion The man gabbed my wrists before I could do anything.

"What are you doing out alone, little girl?" the mans voice was low and his breath blocked out the smell of the rain. "Don't you know it's dangerous?"

He let out a cackle.

Realization flooded over me. No one could make a cackle like that except the Joker.

'I'm screwed.'

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'I should be home by now.' I thought. 'So wouldn't my mom wonder where I am?' But no. My mom would be drunk and my dad would still be in his grave. I'd like to say I had a happy childhood but I can't. I still have the scars from where I was cut and beaten.

My stormy gray eyes shot open. I cant think about that now. Now, I have to fight to live.

I whipped my head around and my black hair went flying everywhere.

"Oh! Harley! We got a feisty one!"

"on it Mistah J!"

A wave of panic shot through me. 'What did she mean by that?'

Before my mind could come up with an idea of how to get the heck away from here, gas was sprayed and all went dark.

I apologize for shortness! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke I was in a small, plain, concrete room. My first thought was,'This place needs an interior decorator.'

No, not 'OW!' ( which was my second thought because my head was raging a headache) but that.

A giggle escaped my mouth then I became serious. I need to get away.

Before I could come up with a plan. Joker walked in.

"Showtime!" he half singed half growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." he replied calmly.

About a million thoughts went through my mind and let me tell you- they weren't good thoughts for a 13 year old.

He took out a dagger and cut the ropes that were wrapped around my ankles. He left the rope that was around my wrists and shoved me towards the heavy door. We walked through long dark hallways. When I tried to talk my throat went dry. Then we came to a black van full of Joker ( I guess) henchmen. I was shoved into the front seat and joker tied a chain from my rope to the door. Safety first doesn't apply to villains apparently. With a slam on the gas pedal from The Clown, we were off to a destination everyone but me knew about.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hi, I have come to a conclusion that I do not like my summary at all so if anyone had an idea... :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. :(

Chapter 3

When the van screeched to a halt I peeked out the window and saw a bank.

'Of course.'

I was rudely pushed in and within a matter of moments Joker had everyone inside the bank under his control. Then, he grabbed me from a corner where I was being held by his clown masked goon who put a gag on me.

"This is my friend." he announced to the civilians, "if anyone tries anything sneaky I will shoot her.

'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!' i thought as Joker raised a gun to my temple.

'I don't want to die. '

Tears prick my eyes and fall down my face.

Suddenly, a shadow ripped through the air and lands on a post near Joker. A batarang.

Relief spreads through me because I know that Batman is here. But fear cawles up my spine again.

'I'm not out of this yet.'

As soon as The Bat arrived Jokers grip on me tightened and he grabbed a sack of money.

"Grab them and go!" he yelled. Before any of the goons could get to the van with the money Batman knocked them all out.

Joker muttered, "Pooey. "

I knew that the Dark Knight wouldn't be able to get at me so I swung my elbow back hard.

"OOohff."

My kidnapper kneeled over and released his grip on the neck. Needless to say I ran to the Dark Knight. But Joker regained himself and shot. At me.

Batman moved forward but I spun around faster. It is hard to explain what happened then but I think I'll go with this:

I turned around and all time seemed to slow. My eyes found the bullet that was coming right at me and my arms crossed in front of me in defense. A wave of wind blew out towards the bullet and the bullet seemed to shatter. Somewhere during my spin I tripped and began to fall. So when life sped up, I fell on my butt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Justice League does not belong to me... *cry*

Authors Note: Hiya! How are you? So, im really sorry I havent been updating and if you are reading my others stories i want you to know that ill try not to let them got dead...

On with the story!:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

Joker stared on in surprise. He looked at me and ran. Surprisingly, Batman didn't run after him so I craned my neck to look at him. A hard masked face met mine.

"Come with me." he ordered in deep monotone.

I couldnt swallow as my throat and mouth were dry when I got up. His dark cape fluttered after him and soon we entered an alley and he growled, "What did you just do?"

"I...I...um..."

I honestly didn't know. All I knew was that I DID NOT want to be shot.

It just sort of happened.

The Bat narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered softly.

He narrowed his eyes even more and the intensity increased the stress and confusion got to me and my eyes widened, tears filling them.

I was probably hallucinating but The Dark Knights countenance seemed to soften.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They are... Dead." I can not have him take me to Mother. She would kill me or come close to that- no joke.

"Where have you been living?" the Dark Knight thundered.

'Uh oh.' "Around.."

He didn't seem to believe me but didn't push it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please review

I hope to post my next chappie tonight or tomarrow morning :DDD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own justice league or batman :(

Authors note: HI! Okay- so i got busy... Im a little late... :( im sorry! D:

Thank you SO MUCH to

bandrose111

and

Silverstorm13

Chapter 5

When I woke I stared at the cracked, dirty ceiling. A profound breath escaped me as I rolled off the hard, creaking bed.

The Batman dropped me off at an orphanage a week ago. Let's say I'm not having the time if my life. Slowly, I walked out of my closet size room. In the hall I began to think about what happened that day- which happens often.

I have come to conclude that it was a gust of wind. But... It came from me?

Could I have powers? Wouldn't Batman have realized that? Why, if he did, drop me off at an orphanage?

I shook my head. As much as I try I can't answer a lot of those questions. But I can answer one question.

Do I really have powers?

poll on my page- important!


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back!**

I pushed open the rusty door to the bright morning sky. Yeah right. I really opened the door to the smoggy gray sky. The air I breathed tasted smokey.

A yawn escaped me an I took a glance at my watch: 5:34. Not that early for me. Even though I didn't see anyone on the streets, you couldn't be too sure so I began to jog towards the park, speeding by the alley entrances.

Once at the park, I checked that I was alone. I closed my eyes and took a breath. My hands raised in front of me and I imagined wind blowing around me. Nothing. I opened my eyes in disappointment. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. In my mind I took all my memories of wind and captured the imagined wind. Then, I pushed all the wind through my hands.

I felt something and opened my eyes. To my amazement and shock, I saw air blowing from my palms.

"Oh. My. Gosh. So cool!"

A smile broke on to my face and I thought, 'Stop.' I said it in my mind as if I were talking to a dog.

It worked.

This time I pointed it at the leaves on a tree. Also this time I just imagined the pushing part. Wind gusted out. The leaves merely danced. I imagined pushing harder.

I laughed as the leaves flew off the branches. Suddenly a bird flew past and I was shaken out of my trance. The wind stopped and i looked at my watch.

6:55.

'uh oh. I have to get back in five minutes!'

I took off quite literally with the wind.

**Hey guys please review! :( I haven't been feeling very motivated lately...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY JUNIPER JUNDLGES... 2013 already? darn.**

**Guys. I. Am. So. Sorry.**

**Please forgive me!**

**Ta-Da:**

I jumped into my room and crawled into bed right as the clock struck 7:00. I had to slow my breathing (which caused pain in my chest) when the director banged open my door.

"Lizza Michele Greyal! Wake up! You are going to be late for your first day of school!"

Oh, right. I was starting a new school today. And to make it worse I have to go to a dumb _prep_ school. Needless to say, I, like many other children in the morning, didn't want to go to school.

Of course the director grabbed me and dragged me out of bed. Luckily she didn't notice I was wearing day clothes not Pjs.

She spoke to me as we walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"While you eat I will put out your uniform."

" 'Kay." I responded.

After a breakfast of cold,lumpy oatmeal (yum...not) I hurried up the stairs.

7:20.

I grimaced at the uniform. A short dark blue skirt, white blouse, dark blue jacket, a dark blue tie, and black shoes.

'Ugh.'

The old mini van screeched to a halt. I grabbed my purple backpack and walked up to the aging brick school. The grass around it was pure green and nicely trimmed. Students were talking among themselves. While I walked up the sidewalk a few kids looked glanced at me and I heard the word, "Newbie."

Of course, I expected it.

Once I had received and reviewed my schedule I walked around the school, finding my classes. I returned to my first class, Math. I walked in five minutes early. The teacher was at the front of the classroom. When I came in she turned from the board and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Liza. I'm Miss Konder."

I looked up at her face. It was a tad wrinkled, she had tiny eye brows, full lips, grey hair, and green eyes.

I smiled and stuck out my hand we shook and she pointed me towards a seat in the back near a window. The bell rang and kids that were also in 7th grade stomped into the class room. Some looked at me in surprise, some gave me questioning looks, and some ignored me completely.

_'Great.'_

**Thank you**

**Dragonstar**

**Silverstorm13**

**1Superman4me and**

**luckymickey619**

**for reviewing, you guys rock!**

**Please do it again! xD**


End file.
